


No Matter What

by Mi_chan



Series: Kashmir Verse [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Rehabilitation, Robert Saves Jimmy, Sad with a Happy Ending, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: During the 70's, Jimmy Page slowly succumbs to his drug addiction, but Robert Plant refuses to lose the love of his life, deciding to help him.Can be read as a stand-alone or an alternative ending to my other work Kashmir.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction, I do not mean any harm, none of this happened, you know the drill. 
> 
> I felt the need to write this little piece of Robert taking care of Jimmy, making sure he'll be alright and showing him that he loves him, no matter what. Of course I couldn't help but make it at least the tiniest bit smutty.

Jimmy had turned into a shadow of his former self. 

His once so thick, glossy black hair had turned dull and lanky, his once twinkling green eyes empty and lifeless, he barely weighed a thing, bones sticking out at awkward angles, his beautiful white poppy suit almost slipping off of his shoulders and hips. His teeth had shifted due to the drugs and malnourishment. He stumbled more than he walked these days. Robert still thought he was the most beautiful human being he’s ever seen. 

His playing had become sloppy, either because he was too high to play properly or because he was too jittery, needing another dose of heroin soon. Robert still thought he was the best guitar player he’s ever heard. 

He had distanced himself from his band mates and from his lover, unwilling to admit that his drug habit had grown into a full blown addiction, not wanting to listen to them when they told him to get help. He barely spoke to Robert anymore at all, sometimes backstage, rarely. He disappeared into his hotel room, alone, after every concert. He refused to open the door when Robert knocked, pleading with him. Robert still loved him more than he’s ever loved anyone. 

They had barely touched in almost a year, except for the occasional hug after a (relatively) good concert. Their relationship was practically dead.

But Robert refused to lose the love of his life. After Jimmy had almost overdosed, Robert had found him passed out cold in the bathroom of his suite, the singer had the rest of the tour cancelled and dragged the guitarist to his place back in England. He couldn’t let Jimmy go home, he’d just keep on doing what he’d been doing the past few years, he probably had a stash at home, so Robert’s place it was. 

Jimmy had protested, hissing at Robert about how he didn’t need his help and to get lost. The blonde hadn’t listened and it wasn’t like Jimmy was capable of putting up much of a fight. A doctor was consulted because Jimmy refused to go to a clinic and Robert wasn’t sure whether his weakened body would survive going cold turkey. Their former tour doctor agreed to stick around, just in case. 

The first few days were incredibly hard, withdrawal rearing its ugly head. 

Jimmy again protested, but was too weak to fight Robert off when he insisted on holding him through the cramps, the seizures, the sweating and the vomiting. The blonde knew the other man never wanted him to see him like that, which is why he had stayed away from him for almost a year by now, but he wasn’t going to let him suffer on his own. 

Once the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had passed, Robert tried to get some food into the skeletal man. He still couldn’t keep anything solid down, so the singer actually purchased some baby food, which worked, for the most part. 

Jimmy wouldn’t have admitted it, but Robert knew that by the 4th day, he felt a little better already. He hadn’t thrown up for 2 days now and the excessive sweating had stopped as well. Robert helped him get clean, giving him a sponge bath despite the other man’s embarrassment and protests and carried him back to the bedroom afterwards.

They hadn’t talked much since Robert had hauled Jimmy to his house and they still didn’t, so the blonde was surprised when Jimmy spoke up from where he was curled into a fetal position against Robert’s chest. 

“Why... did you do this?” He asked, his voice even softer and smaller than it had been before. “You should have just let me die.” Robert inhaled sharply and tightened his hold around the skinny frame. 

“How can you say that? How can you even think that?” He asked, shaking his head. “You’re the love of my life. I watched you slowly kill yourself for long enough. I wasn’t going to lose you.” 

“How can you still love me?” Jimmy whispered. “After everything I did... all the things I said to you... after what I did to myself...” 

“Jimmy, you’re still you. I’m always going to love you.” Robert said. “No matter what.”

“Robert, I don’t know if I can do this...” Jimmy shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll make it.”

“Of course you will.” Robert said, frowning. 

“What if I don’t? What if I relapse?” 

“Do you really want to go through a cold turkey again? You know one time is all it takes to get you hooked again.” Robert asked and felt Jimmy tense in his arms. “I didn’t think so.”

“You don’t know how hard this is. You don’t understand.” Jimmy said. 

“No, I don’t. You’re right. But I know that you’re stronger than you think you are. And I know that I couldn’t bear losing you. I waited far too long as it is.” Robert said, nuzzling Jimmy’s hair. 

“Oh God, Robert... don’t you dare blame yourself for this.” Jimmy groaned. “It’s not like you didn’t try. I just didn’t want to hear it. I blocked you, all of you, I didn’t listen when I should have.”

“You should have, yes. Or you could have stayed away from the stuff in the first place. But there’s no use crying over spilt milk now, is there? We’re gonna fix it, I’m here, I’ll help you. Whatever you need.” Robert said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jimmy’s brow. 

“You saved my life.” Jimmy whispered, pressing closer to Robert’s body. The singer didn’t answer. He simply held the other close, gently caressing the skinny back, feeling each and every bone underneath his fingers. He felt Jimmy shiver, felt the gooseflesh covering his body. 

Of course, the guitarist was incredibly touch starved, not having let anyone close to him except for needles and syringes for almost a year. The singer started trailing gentle pecks across the other’s cheek, towards his lips, and Jimmy huffed a humourless laugh.

“You can’t possibly want this.” He said, stiffening in Robert’s embrace as he realized what Robert was doing, trying to turn away. 

“Can’t I? I told you I love you no matter what.” Robert answered. 

“Not... not when I look like this.” Jimmy said, looking down at where his fragile, skeletal frame almost disappeared in Robert’s arms, the singers body much bulkier and bigger in every aspect. 

“I don’t care, Jimmy. I don’t care what you look like. I missed you and I can tell you want this, too.” He murmured and kissed him again. This time, Jimmy didn’t pull away, but didn’t make much of an effort to kiss him back, either. 

“I don’t even know if I... can.” Jimmy said, lowering his eyes again and Robert understood. Jimmy was still incredibly weak and his sex drive had been non existent for at least the past few months.

“It’s ok. There’s no pressure. Just enjoy this for what it is, for now.” He offered and Jimmy did. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer, inhaling the other’s scent. He had stayed naked after his bath and Robert was still shirtless, having taken off the shirt to avoid getting it wet, so Robert had free reign of his body, caressing him gently and slowly. 

It felt incredibly good and when Robert reached between them to take his flaccid member into his hand, he felt himself grow hard, to his surprise. Robert smiled, rubbing him slowly.

“See, I told you it’s alright.” He cooed, running his free hand along the guitarists prominent ribs, then along a sharp hip bone. Jimmy trembled, sighed and nuzzled Roberts neck.

“Can I touch you, too?” He asked softly and the singer nodded, shifting a bit under the blanket to be able to take off his remaining clothes, tossing them to the foot of the bed. He moved back towards Jimmy, pulling the skinnier man close to his own body.

“I missed you so much, you have no idea.” Robert sighed, kissing him gently. “Please don’t ever, *ever* push me away like that again, I couldn’t take it. No matter what happens, we’ll get through it, I promise.” He said and sighed in relief as Jimmy nodded.

“I won’t. I promise. I believe you.” He said, starting to caress Robert’s body gently. He wrapped his bony fingers around Robert’s hardening length, earning himself a soft little moan. “I missed you so much, too. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hush, it’s ok... it’s ok.” Robert whispered back, silencing Jimmy with a kiss. Feeling each other, being close like this, that was more important than words right now. It was Robert who came first, as it had always been, now as well as 10 years ago when they first met. Jimmy got there soon, too, silencing his gasps in the crook of Robert’s neck, clinging to the other man weakly. He looked up at Robert after a moment.

“I don’t deserve you.” He sighed, shaking his head, a slight smile playing around his lips.

“You probably don’t... but you’re lucky I’m so in love with you.” Robert said cheekily and poked out his tongue. Jimmy laughed.

“You’re stupid. I love you, too.” He said lovingly, snuggling against the other man’s chest. 

Maybe he would be able to do this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
